Tough Love
by Away with the Faires
Summary: The aftermouth of Zoe and Max's wedding, it sees their daughter and Zoe's best friends helping her though the worse time of her life. Georgie has to help put her friends and family back together but where will this end up with Zoe and Max. will they still be Walker's?


Tough love

 **This is a fic story before, of and after the Zoe and Max get married and it all goes wrong, Georgie is 18 and works in the ED, training to train in medicine of some kind. It concentrates on the idea of Georgie keeping Zoe afloat through the good and bad times. Their relationship has to be tough to cope with the future events happening, but where will Zoe and Max end up**.

Chapter 1 – the Hanna Hen night and Walker's Stag night,

It was the day before the Walkers wedding and all was going well. Max was annoying Zoe about the hen and stag night and Zoe was just trying to ignore him, which was not easy as he only followed her around at work all day.

"Max, just leave Dr Hanna alone for once", Georgie was excited but know it was properly more stressful for Zoe than her.

"He's ok, he's just excited", Zoe said as she smiled and sorted some notes

"Yeah, and I'm excited too, but I'm not annoying you by buying you too many cups of coffee and curly wurlies", Georgina walked behind Zoe and took some notes of her mum,

Georgie continued as they walked, "not mentioning harassing doctors who have busy ED's to run", Georgie was smiling as Zoe smiles

"stop it", they both look in the direction of Max talking to Robyn who were laughing,

Georgie decided to change the subject slightly,

"Are you ready for the big day?" Georgie saw Zoe's face, not convinced about the wedding, and yet saw a twinkle of happiness in her eyes,

"Yeah, I've left Max to do all the final preparations, can't think about it right now", Zoe looked at Georgie,

"You know, it's the right thing, You and Max, the wedding, and I'm sure leaving the wedding in Max's capable hands means nothing will go wrong", George grabbed some notes and handed some to Zoe as they walked to CDU from cubicles,

"Yeah, I'm sure. No, no, everything will be fine, and besides, I have my personal bridesmaid to help me", Zoe Laughed and looked at Georgie who was smiling, tucking hair behind her eye,

"Right, Dr Hanna, Ruby in bed 4", Georgie hands her notes and they go over to their next patient,

"Hi Ruby, I'm Dr Hanna, and this is Nurse Hanna, can you tell me exactly where the pain is?", Zoe pulled on some gloves on and Georgie put a BP monitor on Ruby's left arm,

"It's my stomach, I get theses really painful cramps, had them for a couple of hours",

"OK, do you mind if I have a feel?", Ruby consents and Zoe feels Ruby's stomach, after a few minutes of examining, "OK, Ruby, Georgie can we order a CT scan for Ruby and send off the normal bloods, thanks", Zoe takes her gloves off and walks out of the cubicle, Georgie follows

"Oh dam, I was meant to phone the dress shop", Zoe panicked a little and hands over the notes to Georgie and looks at her watch,

Georgie notices and reassures her personal Dr Hanna that is all fine, "Zoe, its fine, I'll keep things running smoothly until you get back now go", Zoe knew Georgie was right, Zoe was ushered off and Georgie did as she said and nothing major happened.

A few hours later, Zoe was coming through the entrance of ED when Georgie spotted her,

"Ow Zoe, Hen Night, any thoughts?", Georgie continued to walk with Zoe to the staff room,

"Yeah, I think a nice quiet drink with the girls at that nice cocktail bar at the bottom of town we go to would be lovely, then we can all get ready at the flat", Zoe put her bags in her locker and smiled,

"Whatever Dr Hanna wants, Dr Hanna will get", Georgie came over and hugged Zoe, then Max walked in with Robyn.

Zoe shut her locker quickly and smiled at Georgie who giggled.

"So Zoe Hanna what are we doing on your last night of freedom", Robyn stood there in front of Zoe and smiled,

"We're going to the Cocktail bar in town, then back to my flat", Zoe smiled and looked at Robyn, then Georgina,

"Great, as long as they have alcohol, then I'm fine", Robyn went over and poured herself a drink,

"It's Zoe's hen night Robyn, she has the final say", Georgie giggles slightly and looked between Robyn and Zoe,

"Well, as long as I can marry the best Dr and women in the world, I'm happy", Max came over to Zoe and held her around the waist, kissing her,

"Eeerrr, do you mind Max, get a room", Robyn turned away with a face of dicust,

"She means well, I'll catch you later", Georgie smiled as she patted Zoe on the back and left with Robyn to treat some more patients.

Later that shift, Robyn had organised something for the Hen Night, she knew what Zoe wanted, as Georgie had organised it with her.

"Right everyone, I have a surprise for later, but I'm not going to tell you what it is", Robyn was beaming with excitement,

"Louise, Rita, Tess, Dixie, myself, Greta and Georgie, you can come too", Robyn giggled and went back to treat some patients, Rita and Georgie were sorting out a patient transfer and talked,

"What an earth has she got planned, and whatever it is, it better not has alcohol involved", Georgie said to Rita,

"No", Rita giggled,

"We all know what Zoe's like with alcohol don't we", Georgie and Rita giggled,

"Why, what's wrong with me and alcohol?", Zoe stood behind Georgie with a frown on her face,

"Well, you're just more attractive for Max, that's all", Georgie attempted to hide the truth,

"Really", Zoe didn't look convinced,

"Oh, Sorry Zoe, Robyn has a surprise for later the Hen night, but we have no idea what it is", Georgie smiled and held Zoe's hand,

"OK, just I'm trusting you Georgie", Zoe pointed the Dr Hanna ordered finger at Georgie and carried on treating patients.

Max came around into reception from outside,

"I didn't order a parcel", He questioned Noel, Big Mac, Lofty, who were all stood in a line smiling. Max placed the box on the counter,

"Aa, Max, Yes hope you don't mind, but we got something for you", Noel smiled,

"You know, for tonight", Big Mac continued the sentence,

"Something you can celebrate in", Lofty said. They all spoke in the line, giggling as Max opened the box

"What have you brought me?", Max held up the dress with an over-welled expression on his face.

Everyone laughed,

"Well, it's going to be a big night tonight", Max said louder, then saw Zoe coming around the corner,

"Thanks guys", Max whispered and looked in Zoe's direction and smiled,

"Hope you're not going to be too hard on my Husband to be tonight?", Zoe came smiling and placed some patients notes on the counter,

"It's our last nights of freedom, we need to make the most of it", Max laughed, knowing he had made the right decision offering Zoe Hanna to marry him,

"Yes, yes it is. Do you know what Robyn has planned for us tonight?", Zoe smiled confusingly,

"No, I..wouldn't.. really know…never been to hen night before", Max smiled and Zoe kissed him sweetly,

"I don't care what we both do, because I'm marrying the best porter in Holby tomorrow", Zoe grabbed Max around the waist and they kissed, smiling.

"Right you, stop showing off, or Dylan will fall in love with someone", Georgie came in in normal clothes, put some notes down, and turned,

"Come on", there was a pause to kiss Max on the cheek,

"Hey", Max jumped and smiled,

"Zoe, come on", Georgie was gently pulling Zoe away,

"We'll, be late for Robyn's surprise", Georgie giggled,

"ZOE, ZOE, ZOE, ZOE", all the girls came out from around reception,

"Alright, alright", Zoe came from Max and smiled, took Georgie's hand and they all drove to Zoe's flat.

"Well, how do you like that then", Max stood with one hand on the counter and another on his hip, smiling, then everyone smiled and left for the big night, but what was Robyn thinking of doing?


End file.
